There are no accidents
by freetobefree136
Summary: This takes place after the Anime when everything returns back to normal at the DWMA. Maka never gave much thought to Kid except the fact that they were semi-friends and Patty was dating her best friend Soul. After Maka had a slight incident with Kid she cant seem to get him out of her mind, and he cant get her out of his. Rated M for later chaps. KidXMaka
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction post, so please don't judge me to harshly.

I do not own soul eater. If I did it would have ended with Kid and Maka together!

Hi, my name's Maka Albarn. Times 12:30am which is the usual time he shows up for school, right after lunch. Now I know what you are thinking and I'm not some stupid girl pineing away at a love that I think will never happen. Truthfully, I actually think he likes me back. The reason I'm hiding behind this garbage can is simply because this is the only chance I get to see him now.

You see I have had this terribly massive crush on Lord Deaths son Kid for about a year now. Which he has no idea I have a crush on him, because im terrified at the thought of him rejecting me. So I have been acting like I did before I started to harbor this evil affection towards him.

It all started a year ago when I was supposed to be on a mission with Soul, but instead he decided to bail on me and go on a date with his girlfriend Patty.

~A year ago~

"Maka you think you can handle this mission without me?" Soul asks practically begging me to let him go see Patty. He hasn't been able to go on a normal date with her throughout their entire relationship because every time they make plans, either I or Kid, Patty and her sister Liz's Myster get called out on a mission and they are forced to cancel.

Deciding to take pity on him. Not wanting to see the usually calm and uncaring Soul grovel anymore than he already has, I give in. "Soul you can go on your date, I know how much this means to you and Patty. It's just a simple desert Kishin anyway." The face splitting smile Soul flashed me made the decision to go on the mission alone even easier. Soul almost never smiles like that, but when he does he looks extremely attractive and it's no wonder that when he asked Patty out she said yes in a nanosecond.

"Thanks Maka, your awesome! It's not cool that a boyfriend can't take his girlfriend out on a normal date every once and a while." Soul stated and then ran off to go pick Patty up from Kids mansion.

Deciding not to waist anymore precious time I head out towards the gates that lie just on the outskirts of the city, overlooking the vast amount of desert where the targeted Kishin lives.

After about 10 minutes of walking I started to get the feeling I was being followed. Without making it to obvious I take a quick look to my right and a quick look to my left checking for any suspicious looking characters. With zero luck I continue on towards the gate but now I'm on red alert.

15 minutes later, I could still feel the unwanted presence behind and I'm pretty sure I caught a shadow or two lurking behind me. Deciding it would be safer to just get this over with, I quickly dart to my right speeding down the trash littered alleyway and ducking behind an oversized dumpster luckily before my stalker entered the alley.

I sat there in practically complete and utter silence, with the exception of the soft footsteps of my stalker. I waited, sitting in a tight ball with my knees tucked into my chest waiting for the creep to get close enough for me to be able to land an attack. The stalker was about two steps in front of my hiding spot and I jump out, landing a punch on the top of my offenders head knocking him and me over in the process.

Slightly stunned by my fall I hadn't noticed I was lying across my stalkers chest. Quickly regaining my senses I look up about ready to land another blow. I stop with my fist in the air and become completely still when I notice that my stalker wasn't just any stalker but in fact, it was Kid. And I wasn't just laying across his chest, my face was LITERALLY right in his. I could feel Kids warm minty breath blow right on my face.

Attempting to hurry and get out of this awkward situation, I brace myself with a hand on each side of his head and push myself upwards and away from Kid. But of course with my luck my right hand slips on a rock and I come crashing back down on Kid, causing our lips to crash together.

For a few seconds neither of us moved. To shocked to even close our eyes, so we just stared wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights into each others eyes. Once my mind put together what exactly was happening I quickly jumped back slamming my back against the opposite wall a little to hard.

"Ow!" I groaned from the pain in my now throbbing head and and my slightly bruised back.

Apparently my groan shocked Kid back into action causing him to quickly run over to assess my self inflicted wounds. "Are you alright Maka?"

"Why were you following me?" I ask, ignoring Kids question while i rub my throbbing head.

Frowning at me for changing the question, Kids leans back into a sitting position facing me. "I heard from my father you and Soul were sent out on a mission and I was surprised to see Soul show up at my house instead of being with you. I got worried and decided to follow you, but I new that if you found out I was following you you'd get mad so I decided to do it secretly, and look at how that turned out?" Kid says watching me with concern clouding his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks me, almost making it sound like a plea.

"I'm fine, just a little headache and some bruising. I'll be fine." I smile widely hoping to lighten the mood, it instead I seemed to have made it worse.

For a few moments Kid and I just sat in silence, leaving me to my thoughts. Strange, how I never new Kid was this caring before. He was so worried about me that he followed me and instead of acting like a macho jerk about it, he thought about me and decided to lay low. I was learning so much more about Kid in these few minutes than I had in the whole time I have known him. I guess that's because I never really took the time to try and get to know him.

Out of all these revelations, the most shocking one of all... was the extreme amount of fireworks that went off in my head the moment our lips touched. I never new a guys lips could be so soft, or that they also have the ability to erase everything in my mind except the beholder. If I hadn't taken the chance before to try and get to know Kid, you better bet I will now after this incident.

"Hey Maka, can you do me a favor?" Kid asks twiddling his thumbs nervously in his lap staring at them with a slight rosey blush gracing his cheeks.

"Depends on what that favor is?" Kid stays silent for a few moments, and the longer our silence stretches on the bigger my curiosity grows.

"Could we kiss another 7 times?"

Please don't hesitate to tell me what you guys think. I would really appreciate your input, even some ideas on how the story should progress further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own Soul Eater, but I hope u like my story.**

After that mission I haven't spoken much to Kid except for a hello every now and then when we pass each other in the hallways. I feel bad for avoiding him, but I cant help that with just a hello he turns my entire face bright red and makes my body feel like a wild fire was set off inside me. He probably thinks I hate him, but I would rather have that then him finding out about my feelings and not returning them.

"Its 1. Damn I don't think he will show up today." I say as I stand up from my hiding place dusting off my red plaid skirt. "I might as well go find Soul and..." As I turned around I noticed Kid was sitting on the stairwell right behind my hiding spot. Once again he has turned every muscle in my body stiff, enabling me from being able to move.

"Who exactly were you waiting for?" Kid says with a wicked grin plastered across his face that obviously meant that he already knew the answer to his question. I tried to say something, I really did but I had a damn frog stuck in my throat. For once in my life I was actually renderd speechless. My face was burning hot which meant I was bright red and I'm pretty sure I opened and closed my mouth about ten times probably making me look like a fish out of water.

When it was obvious that I wasn't going to say anything Kid decided to take pity on me and spoke up. "Maka, would you like to take a walk with me after school?" That damn cocky smile was there. He knew I couldn't say no to him. I tried once again to use my words, but once again nothing came out. It felt like there was a python tightening around my throat every time I tried to speak up.

Deciding to give up on having a normal conversation, I nodded my head in conformation. Without another word Kid walk straight towards me and lightly placed his lips on mine. I was to shocked to even think about responding, all I knew was that it ended way to quickly. Kid pulled away smiling like a little boy who was just handed his favorite piece of candy and then just walked away.

My legs, suddenly unable to keep up the weight of my body, sent me falling down to the floor. Still shocked by what happened I hadn't realized my hand had moved up to touch my lips. It's strange how I can still feel his touch lingering on my lips.

All throughout the day I kept looking towards the clock hoping time would just skip ahead to the end of the day. For the first time ever I wasn't even paying attention to anything the teachers were saying. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a swift kick to my leg and I yelped quite loudly while jumping out of my chair causing it to fall over adding to the noise.

"MAKA!" Yelled Stein from the front of the class. I instantly cringed as I turned toward Stein awaiting the immense amount of embarrassment that was about to unfold.

"Yes" I manage to squeak out.

"What exactly has you so distracted today. Your day dreaming and constantly staring at the clock. If I'm boring you please tell me, I wouldn't want to waist your time because we all know how precious that is." Everyone in the class instantly bursted out into a fit of laughter all at my expense. Without another word Stein motions for me to take my seat and he continued on with the dissection of yet another rare species.

I quietly turn around in my seat hoping today was one of those days that Kid had to skip because he had a mission and missed the little episode. Of course with my luck Kid was present in class and was staring directly at me with a happy little smile. He knew exactly what was on my mind distracting me from class, and he couldn't be happier about it. With a quick wink and a flash of his pearly teeth in the form of another heart stopping smile he directed his attention back to the dissection.

Smiling like an idiot I decide to do the same, until I caught site of Liz. She was giving me the dirtiest look I had ever seen turning my blood to ice. Liz then leaned in to whisper something into kids ear making him laugh and I became instantly jealous. The last thing I did before focusing back on Stein was flash Liz a look that clearly said 'Game On."

**Thank you for reading and thank you to the people who have reviewed my story and even left me tips. Thanks again x freetobefree136**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remeber, I do not own Soul eater or the characters in this story. :'(**

All day I had been wracking my brain trying to figure out how I could have missed all the signs that told me Liz was into Kid. It was obvious that he doesn't feel the same way by the way he acts to. Boy I hope I am not ready to much into this. I mean he did kiss me and all, but maybe Kid's just board and he wanted to mess with me. I swear if someone pops out that bush and tells gotcha I'm gonna...

Wait...

Bush? When did I get outside. I must have been thinking to much and not paying any attention as to where I was walking.

Ding dong ding dong

Crap that's the bell! I'm late. The days over and I have to go meet kid by the top steps.

I run as fast as I can passing everyone so fast that they look almost like a blur and within a couple minutes I make it to the steps and Kid is there. Ugh and so is Liz and Patty.

"Kid!" Liz says in a whiny voice that you would usually here coming from Patty. "Kid! Come on, i want to go home. There is a show on tonight that I really don't want to miss. Why don't we watch it together?" Liz begs while practically hanging off of Kid rubbing her hands up and down his arms. Man if i was passed before imagine how furious I am now.

"Yeah Kid let's go. What are we waiting for anyway?" Patty says while grappling onto the other side of Kid.

"I already told you two to go home. I have a meeting today." Kid clearly is hating the attention he is getting and is probably a little more than just mad at how symmetrical Patty and Liz are and the way they are holding onto him.

'Ok Maka let's do this. '

With a few quick deep breaths I began my way towards the quarreling trio. By the time I make it over Liz has her face inches away from Kids and she is complaining that she is cold and should do something about it. Noticing kids confusion I what to say I decided now is the perfect time to jump in and save the day.

"Hi Kid! I'm sorry did you wait long?" I say with the sweetest biggest smile I could muster up without looking creepy. Completely forgetting that the twins were draped in him he walks towards me with a face splitting smile and a slight blush tinting his cheeks. That I could tell really pissed Liz off.

"Not at all your as punctual and symmetrical as ever Maka." Without wasting a second Kid takes my hand in his and kiss the top of my knuckles sending chills all up my spine and warmth I had never felt before. "Liz, Patty you may leave now." Nd is orders without even a glance.

"But-"

"NOW LIZ!" Kid raises his voice and turning back to look Liz in the eye. This time without any hesitation Liz followed Patty and left.

"So shall we go to your house?" Kid looks like nothing even happened and he flashes me another heartwarming and panty setting smile that has me almost panting and leaving my throat as dry as a desert.

"Wh... Why my place?" I manage to stumble out.

"Because your place is the best place to be alone especially since I personally asked Soul to the night at my house and surprise Patty." Now that was suspicious smirk if I ever did see one.

What was he implying? Why does he want to be alone with me? And why don't I mind?

"Shall we?" Kid holds his arm for me to take and with an unsteady, shaking hand I take a hold of his arm and let him lead the way. Whatever happens, I will not regret because at this moment I am completely filled with love and anticipation.

**""" I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. I just lost track of time and became super busy. I will try and keep up with my chapters from now on. Please review and let me know what you think."""""**


End file.
